


MI6 Cafe Prompts

by Venstar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: MI6 Cafe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: these are going to be chapters where each one is a prompt from mi6's writing prompt thingie. okay. they send us an email with a couple prompts and i pick one that month and i write it. or i at least try to. see each ch for a summary okay. RELATIONSHIPS CHANGE PER PROMPT OKAY BE PREPARED. DON'T COME FOR ME IF YOU'RE LIKE BITCH U LIED I CAME HERE FOR SOME 00Q AND YOU'RE GIVING ME FRIENDZONE OR M & M FRIENDSHIP WHAT ARE YOU DOING. okay.





	1. The Ghost of M

**Author's Note:**

> prompt challenges by the mi6 cafe.  
> NO BETA GOOD LUCK AND GODSPEED HAHAAAAAAAAAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a ghost shows up who is it what does it want why are we all here what is this mess let's get dangerous. Mallory & Mansfield

It wasn’t long, not long at all, when Mallory found himself alone after a catastrophic day of babysitting agents, long security meetings, budgetary meetings, human resource challenges...everyone and anyone needed more, more and more of him than he had to give. He settled back into his office chair, having told Moneypenny long ago that he was leaving for home hours ago. She had smiled at him, her sneaky little-lopsided grin and left for the day, for without Moneypenny, who kept the cogs and wheels of his office turning, no one would suspect that he was inside, hiding in his dark office. Mallory tossed the last few sips of his whiskey down his throat and turned the glass from side to side, admiring the changing light within the glass. A long sigh pulled from his whiskey coated throat.

“Now, there’s the sound of a pampered bureaucratic biscuit.”

Mallory shot out of his seat at the sudden voice, choking on his spit, he inhaled so fast to yell for Moneypenny, but she wasn’t there...or what she. “Moneypenny?” But that wasn’t her voice. He knew her voice and this…

“Well don’t stand there all gap-faced. We are not a codfish, Mallory.”

His sputtering cough finally eased up enough for Mallory to inhale a very deep and necessary breath. He reached for the hidden palm-print coded handgun that Q had installed under his desk.

“You’ll need it.” Q had said, from his crosslegged position under Mallory’s desk, grunting as he fiddled with the secret paneling, until it popped open smoothly at the press of a finger. “And when you do, you’ll thank me.” Q had grinned sharply up at him, sweat dripping down his brow and his cardigan pushed up his forearms.

Mallory had raised one sardonic eyebrow at Q’s statements. “Are the offices breached so regularly I’ll need to fend off gun-toting hooligans?”

Q had snorted and rocked back on his bum, laughing. Once more Mallory thought that this young man was TOO fresh-faced for this job. “I’ve not heard the double-ohs called gun-toting hooligans before, but if the shoe fits....”

“You think I need protection against the agents that work for MI6?” Mallory had asked, confused. “Dear God in heaven. What have I signed up for?”

As Mallory stood staring down at him, Q had unfolded himself from his position on the floor. “To be the worlds most overpaid babysitter.”

Mallory had sighed, deep and long. This would be one in an already high amount of sighs that he’d produced since starting the job. Would his lungs survive? He didn’t know. He had waved a hand at the scrawny woodland fawn laughing at him, dismissing Q to his underworld lair of witchcraft and wizardry.

Now, he swiveled, trying to locate the threat in his office. The green glow of Q’s handiwork reading his palm gave him reassurance. “What...who…” He spun, trying to locate the threat. “I will shoot.”

“Yes, I do believe you will.”

The air grew cold and his breaths were coming out and hanging in front of his face, leaving small bursts of mists. What was happening?

“There are lessons you still have to learn.”

Mallory swung around again, trying to find the source of the voice. “Show yourself.” He wasn’t prepared for what appeared and nearly fired his gun, but it was a close thing. “You.”

She, or M, the former M stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Grey and washed out, he could see right through her. “Yes. Me. Are we going to do this all night? I haven’t the time and neither do you. We never do.” His gun arm suddenly grew heavy and he could no longer hold it up. Shaking, he lowered it to his side. He was seeing a ghost. His stomach churned and his face burned although the cold in the air increased with each step she took closer to him. She flickered and pixelated as if she didn’t have a good signal. When he’d stood there long enough staring, she finally spoke. Impatience in her voice.

“Come with me. As I said, there are lessons for you to learn and learn them you shall. I wasn’t fortunate enough to be blessed with this chance and you’d be a fool not to take it.” She strode forward until she passed through his desk and glanced derisively down at his gun. “Put your toys away before we go, like a good little soldier, there we are.”

Mallory dropped the gun heavily on the surface of his desk.

“Well, I suppose that’s the best we can expect for now.” She turned to face the window, looking pensively outside. She had no reflection in the glass and the lights of the city didn’t reflect off of her. The window suddenly flickered like she was and it filled with what looked like smoke and raindrops. Something far away came closer and closer. Mallory shrank back a little, until...there. He leaned forward, his brows furrowed.

“Is that...I’d read…” He paused as the image grew closer. A small tow-headed boy folded in on himself and shivering, surrounded by rocks and face streaked with tears and dust. He must have been down there for hours, if not days.

“His files? Yes. I know. However, it’s seeing rather than reading that you’ll learn best. Come along.” M stepped through the window and waited for him to join her.

Mallory inhaled deeply and trusted her once more and leaped into the past.


	2. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a prompt from the MI6 cafe. Set something on fire. FUEGO! 00 & Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO BETA, NO CARES, FIGHT ME.

Q stood in the middle of Mallory’s office. It still felt strange standing in front of a man. Not that he’d ever not stood in front of a man...or kneeled, it just depended on the circumstances and well, in this case, he still hadn’t gotten used to the fact that M was now a man. He had to look up, rather than down. It was all a bit unnerving. Also remembering to call Mallory M, not Mallory.

“Q.”

It was definitely strange. He was used to a different angle of glare from a pair of differently colored eyes that gave a much scarier glare. Much scarier. Mallory wasn’t nearly so intimidating. Especially when he furrowed his brow, as he was now. It made him look worried, not scary. Q wondered if he should tell him so. Plus, it would age him faster. Maybe there was something in the field of Botox Q could look into. Hmm, the Smartblood turned out to be a bit dangerous for the long term. If it fell in the wrong hands, well they were shit out of luck. But Botox injections were meant to be temporary. Maybe a temporary version of Smartblood could be-

“Q!”

Oh, Mallory was yelling now with his hands on his hips. He’s assumed his ‘Lecture’ pose. Q wondered what for? Now, where was he in his planning phase? Oh, yes, temporary Smart-

“Q!”

“Yes, M?” Q had to answer now, Mallory was now peering down into his face. When did he get that close?

“Have you heard anything I’ve said at all?” Mallory asked, tilting his head side to side slowly, assessing Q.

“Maybe?” Q said. In truth, he had tuned Mallory out at the beginning of the start of his speech. He’d heard it before. From former M, from R, from whatever R&D head scientist that happened to be around...the arms master. Come to think of it, who hadn’t he had a lecture from? He turned, still ignoring M and looked back at Moneypenny and Bond, who was standing behind him. Moneypenny brought her hand down quickly and straightened up, clamping her lips down and staring out M’s window. Q narrowed his eyes at her. She had been laughing, he was sure, but why? A shift in stance and Q’s attention was caught by Bond. He was considering the tops of his shoes. Suspicious. Although thankfully, come to think of it, he’d not been scolded by Moneypenny or Bond.

“Q!”

Q turned around again and oh wow, Mallory was REALLY close. Q took a step back. “Can I help you, sir?”

Mallory waved his hand up and down Q. “You realize that you are one of our MOST valuable assets, correct?”

“I am the most valuable asset you have,” Q said with no modesty.

“So WHY and hear me out,” M held his hand out to stall Q’s mouth and mind from wandering again. “WHY would you set yourself on fire?”

Oh, that. “Well, you see…” Q’s voice trailed off. How to explain this? “It wasn’t planned. We were in the middle of beta testing the new watch for 007’s mission in Romania and hmmm, well we added a few items to it this time. No explosives, thankfully. However, a laser cutter was added, since he’ll be needing to deal with some locks this time around. We needed to test the whole watch so we’ve taken to wearing it in turns all week and today was my day.” Q finished his explanation.

“And?” M asked, his eyebrows flying up and causing more wrinkles in his forehead.

Q pointed to his head. “I set myself on fire, obviously.”

Mallory raised a hand and rubbed his forehead.

“The watch malfunctioned while you were trying to tear your hair out when you were yelling at me and you singed your hair off,” Bond said helpfully from behind him.

Q turned. “Quite right. Don’t antagonize me next time.”

Mallory heaved a sigh. “Q, stop wearing prototypes outside of the lab. Bond, stop distracting Q with your inability to not have the last word, you’re not children, for Christ’s sake. Moneypenny?”

“Yes, M.”

“See that Q gets to medical. Bond, see that watch disposed of.”

Q made a strangled sound in his throat and he ran his hand through his hair in frustration except oh wow it really felt funny. “Ow,” he said when he finally pulled his hand through the burnt remains.

M shook his finger at him. “You see, that’s what I’m talking about.”

“I’ll see Q gets to medical,” Bond said as he stepped forward to grasp Q’s elbow. “Moneypenny? The watch please?”

M looked around the office as if searching for something hidden from him. “Am I not in charge? Did I not issue orders?”

“You did,” Bond said as he gently turned Q around. “However, Q branch will believe Moneypenny when she comes for the watch and medical will be grateful for my presence as I stop him from signing himself out early before they even get to look at him. Also, you don’t want to insult Moneypenny by making her think that she outweighs him.”

“Which she doesn’t!” Q said hastily, better not to get on Eve’s bad side.

M sighed. “Unbelievable.” However, he waved his hand and they all were dismissed. Moneypenny waited until they were out of M’s office before she really started cackling. That cow. Q said as much.

“You are such a cow.”

“You are such an absentminded genius who set his hair on fire because of this one,” Eve said, jabbing her pen into Bond’s shoulder.

Q smiled. “Worth it.”

Moneypenny shook her head as Bond led him out of her office and down to medical, silent and steady. A little bulwark. Now, about that temporary version of Smartblood...


End file.
